


Crop Tops

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Happy Anderson Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa should have expected something weird by now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crop Tops

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a prompt about Blaine’s parents reacting to his Lady Gaga outfit?

Lisa liked the Warblers. All she had to do was make sure his uniform was neatly pressed before a competition and Blaine was on his way. Now, he had to make his own costumes for these strange weekly assignments. 

“Mom, I need a sequined suit…I’m Michael Jackson.”

“I need a disco suit.”

“Don’t ask…but I need a sexy Santa costume.”

She hadn’t even been surprised when she had come home to him attaching red boas to a bedazzled red faux leather jacket.

“We’re…we’re singing Diva by Beyoncé,” he blushed the same color as the jacket. 

So, she was used to coming home to strange costumes and props. She was used to Blaine’s bizarre requests. 

She was not expecting this.

Blaine didn’t even notice her when she first stepped in. All she wanted was to ask what he wanted on his pizza. Seeing Blaine in a snakeskin patterned silver…thing with one leg and a tail and what looked like a green-sequined crop top made her mind go blank. What the hell was she supposed to say to that?

“You know you can see your nipples in that,” he let out a hilarious squeak and spun around, the tail flaring out behind him.

“Mom!”

“I mean, I wore crop tops in the day and my business was completely covered,” she raised an eyebrow and Blaine sputtered. 

“It’s not like I have anything to cover,” he mumbled but his cheeks flamed red. 

“Still, no need for a nip slip,” Lisa trilled and Blaine scowled. “Are you having trouble with the shoulder pads?”

“A little,” he scowled as the shoulder pad slipped down again.

“Come downstairs,” Lisa waved him on and grabbed her sewing kit as she went. 

It wasn’t what she had thought about what she would be doing with her seventeen-year-old son, but she wasn’t complaining. It was nice to see Blaine smiling and passionate about something, even if it was an in depth conversation about being a Katy or a Gaga.

They just about had the shoulder pads done when Andrew walked in. He gave them a long look and let out a sigh.

“Lengthen the other leg a bit or your dangly bits are going to fall out,” he said matter-of-factly. 

“Don’t say dangly bits dad,” Blaine rolled his eyes. 

“He’s right,” Lisa laughed and kissed his cheek. “Go get the wig.”


End file.
